Facebook Drama
by IamStarStruck4u
Summary: Re post of Sonny, Chad and the gang with the chance of Facebook but with exactly the same summary xx
1. Trailer

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't update any of my stories lately but the truh is my internet has been down so this is the first time I have been on since it has been working again. This is a new idea of a story I had please review on this trailer if you want me to carry on. If not I will scrap the idea of this story.**

Title: Sonny, Chad, Tawni and the gang with a chance of Facebook.

Trailer:

Join

Sonny

Sonny Munroe: Had the best slumber party with Tawni Hart, Chasity Wilson, Selly Marie Gomez, Penelope Wood and Zora Lancaster.  
>Sonny Munroe tagged five people in this post: Tawni Hart, Chasity Wilson, Selly Marie Gomez, Penelope Wood and Zora Lancaster.<p>

Chad

Chad Dylan Cooper: Had a great time over at the amazing Sonny Munroe's apartment with Tawni Hart, Nico Harris, Zora Lancaster, Grady Mitchell, Selly Marie Gomez and the Mack Falls cast. We should do it again some other time.  
>Chad Dylan Cooper tagged six people in this post: Sonny Munroe, Tawni Hart, Nico Harris, Zora Lancaster, Grady Mitchell and Selly Marie Gomez.<p>

Tawni

Tawni Hart: Just bought some more Coco Moco Coco. I worship this lip gloss

Nico

Nico Harris: has just made a robot with my best mate Grady Mitchell and our cast mate Zora Lancaster.  
>Nico Harris tagged two people in this post: Grady Mitchell and Zora Lancaster<p>

Selena

Selly Marie Gomez: I think Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper should go out. Like my status if you agree.  
>Selly Marie Gomez tagged two people in this post: Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper<p>

Grady

Grady Mitchell: I never knew Mel Winters could be one of the best things that came into my life.  
>Grady Mitchell tagged Mel Winters in this post.<p>

Zora

Zora Lancaster: I had a prank up my sleeve to pull on the Meal or No Meal girls.

Penelope

Penelope Wood: Thank you for the friendship bracelet Chasity Wilson you're my best friend.  
>Penelope Wood tagged Chasity Wilson in this post<p>

Chasity

Chasity Wilson: Ferguson Walters and Skylar Kingsman are trying to see who can eat five foot long sandwiches the fastest. YUCK!  
>Chasity Wilson tagged two people in this post: Ferguson Walters and Skylar Kingsman<p>

Ferguson

Ferguson Walters: Who actually writes the scripts for Mackenzie Falls? Monkeys?

Skylar

Skylar Kingsman: It's my day off and my mom wants me to go shopping with her. HELP!

and many more guest appearances

to see what happens on the social networking site with our favourite stars.

Coming to a computer screen near you soon.


	2. Chapter 1

**Well this is what you have been waiting for... Facebook Drama (Yeah I know I renamed it so what) This took me over three hours to write this chapter. **

Sonny Munroe has just signed in

News Feed| Most Recent 300+

Tawni Hart has just tagged herself, Selly Marie Gomez and Sonny Munroe in her photo.  
>Caption: You can never tear best friends away from each other like me, Sonny and Selena xxx<p>

_216 people like this|328 comments_

**Showing 9 out of 328 comments**_  
><em>Sonny Munroe: Best Friends Forever  
>Selly Marie Gomez: I love you guys!<br>Tawni Hart: I agree Sonny Best friends forever  
>Taylor Swift: Why aren't I in this photo?<br>Tawni Hart: Because you are not one of our best friends  
>Taylor Swift: Fine I don't need you<br>Sonny Munroe: What was that about? I went to get a drink and I come back to Tawni arguing with Taylor.  
>Tawni Hart: I will tell you later Sonny<br>Sonny Munroe: Ok Tawn.  
><strong>Show More...<strong>

Zora Lancaster: I am going to the water park who wants to come with me?

_143 people like this|20 comments_

**Showing 4 out of 20 comments**_  
><em>Wesley Carmicheal: I will if you still don't hate me after our argument  
>Zora Lancaster: I've calmed down now Wesley so you are safe to come out from your hiding place.<br>Nico Harris: Me and Grady will come Zora.  
>Sonny Munroe: Sorry Zora I can't come, Marshall wants some more sketch idea from me<br>**Show more...**

Penelope Wood and 13 other friends changed their profile pictures

Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper are now friends with Joe Jonas

Tawni Hart is now friends with Mel Winters and Wesley Carmicheal

Selly Marie Gomez is now friends with Mel Winters

Grady Mitchell is now in a relationship with Mel Winters

_172 people like this|72 comments_

**Showing 1 out of 72 comments**  
>Sonny Munroe: Congrats guys. You two are so cute together.<p>

Mel Winters is now friends with Selly Marie Gomez and Tawni Hart

Zora Lancaster listed Jonny Lancaster as her brother and Sonny Munroe as her sister

Selly Marie Gomez: I think Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper should go out. Like my status if you agree.  
>Selly Marie Gomez tagged Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper in this post.<p>

_327 people like this|215 comments_

**No comments are showing.**

Sonny Munroe: Why can't the three named jerk throb leave me alone? Yes I am talking about you Chad Dylan Cooper!  
>Sonny Munroe just tagged Chad Dylan Cooper in this post.<p>

_321 people like this|126 comments_

**Showing 5 out of 126 comments**  
>Chad Dylan Cooper: Admit it Munroe you know you like me<br>Sonny Munroe: I do not like and a will never like you!  
>Chad Dylan Cooper: That's because you love me<br>Sonny Munroe: You're wrong yet again Chad. I don't like you, I don't love you, I HATE you.  
>Chad Dylan Cooper: Really? You could have just said so then I would have left you alone.<br>**Show More...**

Chad Dylan Cooper - Sonny Munroe: Sonny, I am sorry for everything I have done to hurt because I know you don't deserve it. If you want I won't speak to you ever again – Chad xx

Sonny Munroe - Chad Dylan Cooper: Chad, I don't hate you I was just stressed from today. I am sorry, please forgive me. Sonny xx

Sonny Munroe: I don't know if I can trust you with my heart Chad Dylan Cooper  
>Sonny Munroe tagged Chad Dylan Cooper in this post.<p>

_126 people like this|163 comments_

**Showing 2 out of 163 comments**  
>Chad Dylan Cooper: If you don't trust me look out your window there is a surprise for you.<br>Sonny Munroe: Ok, if you say so Chad  
><strong>Show more...<strong>

Sonny Munroe tagged herself and Chad Dylan Cooper in her photo  
>Caption: I guess he truly does love me xx<p>

_329 people like this|362 comments_

**Showing 6 out of 362 comments**  
>Chad Dylan Cooper: I love you Sonny!<br>Sonny Munroe: I love you too Chad!  
>Nico Harris: Wait! SONNY AND CHAD! Ugh! Really, Sonny? You can do better than Chad!<br>Selly Marie Gomez: I knew you two would get together! I am psychic!  
>Chad Dylan Cooper: Nico get used to it and really Selena? Psychic?<br>Selly Marie Gomez: Yes Chad I am psychic!  
><strong>Show More...<strong>

Sonny Munroe changed her profile picture

Sonny Munroe is now in a relationship with Chad Dylan Cooper

_437 people like this|429 comments_

**Showing 4 out of 429 comments**  
>Joe Jonas: We all thought you two would never get together!<br>Zora Lancaster: Yuck! Sonny, what do you see in Chad?  
>Sonny Munroe: I see a sweet, kind, handsome boyfriend Zora. I love you Chad.<br>Chad Dylan Cooper: I love you too Sonny and thanks Joe.  
><strong>Show More...<strong>

Skylar Kingsman: Just pranked Ferguson Walters it was so funny, so now he is covered in green slime!  
>Skylar Kingsman tagged Ferguson Walters in this post.<p>

_154 people like this|65 comments_

**Showing 8 out of 65 comments**  
>Ferguson Walters: Skylar that was so not funny!<br>Skylar Kingsman: Yeah it was!  
>Penelope Wood: Ferguson if you are covered in green slime stay away from me and Chasity or you will pay.<br>Chad Dylan Cooper: Dude! I wish I could see that happen!  
>Skylar Kingsman: Sorry Chad but you were with your new girlfriend, Sonny.<br>Chad Dylan Cooper: At least I have a girlfriend Skylar.  
>ScaryhairedSky: I don't care if I don't have a girlfriend.<br>Chad Dylan Cooper: Denial! Plus you got rejected by Chasity! Ha ha! _10 people like this_  
><strong>Show more...<strong>

Chasity Wilson: Sonny Munroe, Selly Marie Gomez, Tawni Hart and Penelope Wood do you guys want to go shopping like right now?  
>Chasity Wilson tagged Sonny Munroe, Selly Marie Gomez, Tawni Hart and Penelope Wood in this post<p>

_163 people like this|53 comments_

**Showing 6 out 53 comments  
><strong>Sonny Munroe: Sorry Chasity I can't because Chad is taking me out to dinner tonight so I need to get ready.  
>Tawni Hart: I'll come! If you come with us Sonny we could buy you a new dress.<br>Selly Marie Gomez: I'll come and that's a good idea Tawni. Please come Sonny.  
>Penelope Wood: I've got money and I heard (well saw) the word shopping so yes I will definitely come.<br>Chasity Wilson: So... You definitely not coming Sonny?  
>Sonny Munroe: Fine I'll come because I actually need a new dress.<br>**Show more...**

Sonny Munroe has just logged out.

**Well... What do you think?  
>When you review you only need to put one word<br>(Purple) - Loved it update asap  
>(Red) - Liked it update soon<br>(Blue)- It was alright  
>(Pink)- There could be some improvements<br>(Green) - I have read much better stories than that  
>(Orange) - Absolutely hated it, never reading it again!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey people! Chapter 2 of Facebook Drama here for yo. Just to warn you it gets a bit tense at the end of this chapter, but still read.**

Chad Dylan Cooper has just logged in

News Feed | Most Recent 300+

Sonny Munroe tagged Connie Munroe in her photo  
>Caption: Some mother and daughter bonding! Love you Mom! Xxx<p>

_314 people like this|132 comments_

**Showing 8 out of 132 comments**  
>Connie Munroe: Yes I agree the most perfect way to bond.<br>Tawni Hart: What were you two doing?  
>Sonny Munroe: Fighting over the TV remote and Chad took a picture of us with my phone!<br>Tawni Hart: Ok… I will never understand your family  
>Lucy Harley: God! Sonny you look so different since the last time I saw you! When was that?<br>Sonny Munroe: Thanks Lucy! Wow! Last time we saw each other was when you came down for the weekend and we ended up destroying Chad's Chadtastic 17th Birthday Party and that was about ummm 9 months ago. I miss you so much! I need to visit! I can't believe it has nearly been a year since I have seen you. I will arrange something so I can come to Wisconsin.  
>Lucy Harley: Ok. I miss you too Sonny! Wait… Why was Chad at your apartment? Please tell me I need to know! Are two dating? Please Sonny tell me!<br>Sonny Munroe: Yes me and Chad are now dating! Haven't you seen Tween Weekly this weekend? It is all over that? I thought you were always up to date on celebrities? Remember I am a celebrity? Anyway I will text you later.  
><strong>Show More…<strong>

Wesley Williger is now friends with Harry Thomas and James Knight.

Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper are now friends with James Conroy and Johnny Lancaster

Selly Marie Gomez and 32 other friends changed their profile pictures

Chad Dylan Cooper – Sonny Munroe: Hey m'lady. I missed you today :( Stupid work! Do you want to go to the arcade tonight? Love you xxx

Sonny Munroe – Chad Dylan Cooper: Hey babe. I missed you today as well. Work is not stupid, but a bit annoying at times. Sure. We can go wherever as long I am with you I will be happy. Love you too xxxxx

Sonny Munroe has changed her relationship status to single.

Sonny Munroe – Chad Dylan Cooper: I HATE YOU! You are cheating on me with the new girl on your show! I should have known!

_218 people like this| 321 comments_

**Showing 8 out of 321 comments**  
>Chad Dylan Cooper: What are you talking about I would never cheat on you Sonny, I haven't been off the set today.<br>Sonny Munroe: Sure you haven't, then why were you in the cafeteria snogging Kristine or whatever her name was?  
>Chad Dylan Cooper: It wasn't me! I promise you Sonny I would never cheat on you or break up with you. Do you want to know why? Because the first time I saw you in the fat suit I fell in love with you. I was scared to admit those feelings in case you didn't feel the same but you do… well you did. I'm sorry if I did anything to hurt you.<br>Sonny Munroe: Wait… You have a stunt double right?  
>Chad Dylan Cooper: Yeah, he looks like he could be my identical twin brother.<br>Sonny Munroe: Oh that must be who I saw in the cafeteria. I'm sorry for doubting you Chad. I love you. Xxxxx Chad Dylan Cooper: You're forgiven Sonny. Are you still up for going to the arcade later as a date?  
>Sonny Munroe: I wouldn't miss it for the world! Xxx<br>**Show More...**

Sonny Munroe changed her relationship status to in a relationship with Chad Dylan Cooper.

_423 people like this| 21 comments_

**Showing 3 out of 21 comments**  
>Chad Dylan Cooper: Thank you for believing me.<br>Sonny Munroe: It's nothing. You will just have to show me tonight that you were worth the apology.  
>Chad Dylan Cooper: I won't let you down Sonny.<br>**Show More...**

Wesley Williger – Chad Dylan Cooper: Hey Chad. Do I need to come into work tomorrow? If not I will pick up my script anyways.

_213 people like this| 24 comments_

**Showing 4 out of 24 comments**  
>Chad Dylan Cooper: I don't know if you need to come in tomorrow. I will ask Reese and text you when I know. Wesley Williger: Ok thanks dude. Talk to you later<br>Chad Dylan Cooper: No problem man, and I can't talk later because I have a date with Sonny.  
>Wesley Williger: Oh ok I will probably come in anyway.<br>**Show More...**

Tawni Hart - Selly Marie Gomez: Meet me in the Patio. I need to talk about you about our other best friend. xxx

_231 people like this| 42 comments_

**Showing 2 out of 42 comments**  
>Selly Marie Gomez: Ok be there after rehearsal.<br>Tawni Hart: Ok see you then.  
><strong>Show More...<strong>

Sonny Munroe: Going to get ready for my date with Chad Dylan Cooper. I love you Chad. xxxx  
>Sonny Munroe has just tagged Chad Dylan Cooper in this post<p>

_213 people like this| 21 comments_

**Showing 1 out 21 comments**  
>Chad Dylan Cooper: I bet you will look stunning as usual. Love you Sonny xxxx<br>**Show More...**

James Conroy now likes WWE wrestling, Soccer and 12 other pages

Amanda Cooper: I am sure my younger brother, Chad Dylan Cooper is getting too paranoid about his date with Sonny Munroe. I am pretty sure Sonny will love it Chad, don't get stressed.  
>Amanda Cooper has just tagged Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe in this post.<p>

_153 people like this| 143 comments_

**Showing 7 out of 143 comments**  
>Chad Dylan Cooper: Oh, shut up Amanda! I don't want the whole world about my home life.<br>Amanda Cooper: Well it is true you are getting stressed over a girl.  
>Chad Dylan Cooper: Sonny isn't just a girl. She is practically my other half, I don't what I would do without her anymore.<br>Lilly Cooper: Awwww you and Sonny are cute together xxx  
>Chad Dylan Cooper: Lilly, are you really my little sister because you have never said that about any of my girlfriends before!<br>Lilly Cooper: Well, Sonny is different. She isn't a spoilt brat with fake blonde hair and she is dumb.  
>Chad Dylan Cooper: Ok...<br>**Show More...**

Sonny Munroe - Tawni Hart: Why do you and Selena need to talk about? I thought us best friends didn't keep secrets from each other?

_121 people like this| 31 comments_

**Showing 7 out of 31 comments**  
>Tawni Hart: Well if you do like it do be our friends then.<br>Selly Marie Gomez: Tawni, Sonny please don't fight.  
>Sonny Munroe: I'm not going to fight with you Tawni because I need to get ready?<br>Tawni Hart: For what? The Cheese Convention? That will suit you being from Wisconsin and all.  
>Selly Marie Gomez: Tawni, I think that was a bit harsh... She has a date with Chad.<br>Tawni Hart: Whatever I don't care.  
>Selly Marie Gomez: Too far Tawni... Too far.<br>**Show More...**

Sonny Munroe: Even the best of friends go behind your back as I have just found out. Thanks a lot Tawni you always know how to disappoint me.

_142 people like this| 53 comments_

**No comments showing**

Chad Dylan Cooper: Going to get ready for my date with Sonny Munroe. I love you Sonny. You are my sunshine and you make my sky blue when they are grey. xxxx  
>Chad Dylan Cooper has just Sonny Munroe in this post<p>

_124 people like this| 21 comments_

**No comments showing.**

Chad Dylan Cooper logged off

**So guys same as Chapter one only need one word for the review  
>Purple - Loved it asap<br>Red - Liked it update soon  
>Blue - It was alright<br>Pink - There could be some improvements  
>Green - I have read much better stories than that<br>Orange - Absolutely hated it, never reading it again!**

**Please try and say no pinks, greens or oranges. Love you all who reviewed last time! **

**Shoutout of Chapter One's reviewers:**

**camellianne**

**alexsonny14**

**bertharascon**

**awilikethecolororange**

**GallagherZammieBlackthorne and**

**Saraspsg2010xx**

**Thank you for reviewing please make sure you review this chapter if you want me to continue xxx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey people! Chapter 3 of Facebook Drama for you. It might be a bit confusing so I am sorry**.

**Shoutout of chapter 2's reviewers: **

**alexsonny14 **

**ZoeSummerStarr **

**LovatoRocks **

**Ace5492 **

**and ****Saraspsg2010xx **

**Thank you all for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance but I do own the characters Amanda Cooper, Lilly Cooper, Harry Thomas, James Knight and Johnny Lancaster **

**Enjoy!**

Zora Lancaster has just logged in

News Feed| Most Recent 300+

Johnny Lancaster: Just walked in on Zora Lancaster having a tea party with her toys. Sweet XD I now have something to embarrass you with Zora.  
>Johnny Lancaster just tagged Zora Lancaster in this post<p>

_243 people like this| 86 comments_

**Showing 5 out of 86 comments  
><strong>Zora Lancaster: I HATE YOU JOHNNY! Why do you have to embarrass me?  
>Johnny Lancaster: Because it is fun and I am your older brother<br>Zora Lancaster: Doesn't mean you can pick on me.  
>Sonny Munroe: Johnny that's not very nice. Now Tawni or the boys will annoy her. It'll be ok Zora.<br>Zora Lancaster: If you say so Sonny.  
><strong>Show More…<strong>

Tawni Hart – Selly Marie Gomez: Are you now ignoring me because of what happened with Sonny?

_321 people like this| 53 comments_

**Showing 3 out of 53 comments.  
><strong>Selly Marie Gomez: Of course I am. Sonny is more of a friend than you are Tawni! I don't mind if she wants to spend lots of time with Chad because no matter what I will be behind her supporting her when she needs it.  
>Tawni Hart: Fine then I don't need either of you, I will find someone else to be friends with.<br>Selly Marie Gomez: Gone on then!  
><strong>Show More…<strong>

Chad Dylan Cooper: I went to see my girlfriend Sonny Munroe today, just to hang out and when I got to her dressing room, I found her crying her eyes out, not knowing what to do I went and comforted her. Zora, Nico, Grady, Tawni, Selena do you know why Sonny is crying?  
>Chad Dylan Cooper has just tagged Sonny Munroe in this post.<p>

_392 people like this| 72 comments _

**Showing 10 out of 72 comments**  
>Selly Marie Gomez: Haven't you seen Tawni and Sonny's fight on one of Sonny's posts?<br>Chad Dylan Cooper: No I haven't. Is it really bad to put my girlfriend in this state?  
>Selly Marie Gomez: Yes. Tawni said that if Sonny didn't like her talking about her behind her back that they should be friends anymore.<br>Chad Dylan Cooper: Ok… Are you still friends with Tawni?  
>Selly Marie Gomez: After what she said to Sonny? No way!<br>Nico Harris: This isn't good if Tawni and Sonny aren't friends anymore.  
>Grady Mitchell: Yeah… What are we talking about?<br>Nico Harris: What are we going to do?  
>Zora Lancaster: Nothing let them two sort it out for themselves.<br>Selly Marie Gomez: Good idea Zora.  
><strong>Show More…<strong>

Tawni Hart now likes Chris Brown and Coco Moco Coco

Wesley Williger: Family Reunion tomorrow! I can't wait to see my grandparents, aunts and uncles and my cousins!

_136 people like this| 53 comments_

**No Comments Showing.**

Sonny Munroe: I can't take the tension in the studio anymore! Penelope Wood can you tell Chad I am sorry.

_21 people like this| 52 comments_

**Showing 8 out of 52 comments  
><strong>Penelope Wood: Why do I need to tell Chad you're sorry?  
>Sonny Munroe: I am moving back to Wisconsin<br>Selly Marie Gomez: No! Sonny don't! I t isn't your fault! Tawni is just being stuck up. Please stay. I don't know how we would survive without you Sonny.  
>Sonny Munroe: I don't know…<br>Selly Marie Gomez: Think about Chad? He has been his happiest these last few days because he is dating you. See Sonny you make us all happy.  
>Sonny Munroe: I'll inbox you my decision Penelope and Selena.<br>Penelope Wood: Ok  
>Selly Marie Gomez: Sure!<br>**Show More… **

Ferguson Walters: What should today after rehearsals?

_43 people like this| 10 comments_

**Showing 2 out of 10 comments  
><strong>Penelope Wood: Go and be weird with Skylar!  
>Ferguson Walters: Ok Thanks Penelope.<br>**Show More… **

Zora Lancaster likes Converse All Star, texting someone you like all night long and Marley and Me.

Mel Winters: Coffee! I love coffee!

_10 people like this| 343 comments_

**No Comments showing**

Tawni Hart is now in a relationship with James Conroy

_123 people like this| 56 comments_

**Showing 8 out of 56 comments  
><strong>Nico Harris: Tawni! This is James you are talking about! He has already broken your heart twice!  
>Tawni Hart: I don't care what you say Nico because you would rather be Sonny's friends than mine!<br>Nico Harris: Tawni That's not true, you are both my friends equally and I am not choosing between you two.  
>Zora Lancaster: Nico have you seen what Tawni has said about Sonny?<br>Nico Harris: No, I bet it isn't that bad.  
>Zora Lancaster: Oh, believe me it is, look on Sonny's profile.<br>Nico Harris: Tawni! How could you say that to Sonny? She is always supportive to you and now you go and stab her in the back!  
>Tawni Hart: Like I said a couple of minutes ago I don't care what I say about Sonny and I don't care if you aren't my friends anymore.<br>**Show More…**

Sonny Munroe: Chad Dylan Cooper, Selly Marie Gomez and Zora Lancaster do you mind if we hang out at my apartment tonight?  
>Sonny Munroe has just tagged Chad Dylan Cooper, Selly Marie Gomez and Zora Lancaster in this post.<p>

_149 people like this| 72 comments_

**Showing 10 out of 72 comments  
><strong>Chad Dylan Cooper: Nah, I don't mind, and as long as I spend time with you it will be fine.  
>Zora Lancaster: Sure a night to hang out with my friends would be cool, do you want me to invite Nico, Grady, Mel and Wesley?<br>Sonny Munroe: If you want Zora, I don't mind.  
>Selly Marie Gomez: Yes I am totally in… We could sleep round if your mom doesn't mind!<br>Sonny Munroe: I will ask and tell the others Zora. I will text you if mom says yes.  
>Zora Lancaster: Ok.<br>Sonny Munroe: I just rang my mom and she said it's ok.  
>Chad Dylan Cooper: Ok, I'll see you later Sonshine. Xxx<br>Selly Marie Gomez: Ok I will be over to your dressing room as soon as I finish rehearsals then we can go straight to yours.  
>Sonny Munroe: Ok.<br>**Show More…**

Zora Lancaster has just logged off

**Just like the last two chapters one worded review please!**

**Purple: Loved it Update asap!  
>Red: Liked it update soon<br>Blue: It was alright  
>Pink: There could be some improvements<br>Green: I have read much better stories than this  
>Orange: Absolutely hated it, never reading it again!<strong>

**Please try and say no oranges, greens or pinks please xx**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a week but I have been really busy. So instead of me going on I will just do a shout out for the reviewers of the last chapter and disclaimer then get on with the story. In the last chapter there was another person who reviewed but it didn't published their name and that was Mr. BunnyPoo**

**Shout out for Chapter 3's reviewers:**

**alexsonny14 (she PM me)**

**Ace5492**

**threewordseightletters**

**GallagherZammieBlackthorne**

**Saraspsg2010xx**

**Tweekers6047**

**.girl.713**

**IloveMEandonlyME0721**

**Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance or Facebook**

Tawni Hart has just signed in

News Feed| Most Recent 300+

Nico Harris: Had a great rehearsal. Would have been better if Sonny Munroe and Tawni Hart were still friends  
>Nico Harris has just tagged Sonny Munroe and Tawni Hart in this post<p>

_315 people like this| 38 comments_

**Showing 5 out of 38 comments**  
>Zora Lancaster: I agree with you at least today Tawni wasn't talking about herself<br>Nico Harris: Yeah but remember the rehearsal for the Check-It-Out Girls sketch  
>Zora Lancaster: Oh God! They wouldn't talk to each other.<br>Grady Mitchell: This won't be good for this week's show  
>Zora Lancaster: No it won't, but we cannot meddle in their business<br>**Show More…**

Tawni Hart: Even my cast mates have gone against me now!

_423 people like this| 543 comments_

**No Comments Showing**

Sonny Munroe: Everything is packed! I am going to miss the So Random studio! This is all because of Tawni Hart. I hope you understand you have torn me down Tawni and I am never coming back.  
>Sonny Munroe has just tagged Tawni Hart in this post<p>

_291 people like this| 52 comments_

**Showing 4 out of 52 comments**  
>Selly Marie Gomez: I knew your decision but I never thought you would go through with it Sonny. What is going to happen to your relationship with Chad?<br>Sonny Munroe: We talked about this and I am not leaving LA just So Random so Chad and I are still going to see each other.  
>Selly Marie Gomez: Yay! You're not leaving LA that means we can still be best friends.<br>Sonny Munroe: Yes Selly we can still be best friends.  
><strong>Show More…<strong>

Chad Dylan Cooper: Is happy that m'lady isn't leaving LA, but is still kinda sad that she is leaving Condor Studios, but I still love her to pieces. I LOVE YOU Sonny Munroe.  
>Chad Dylan Cooper has just tagged Sonny Munroe in this post<p>

_342 people like this| 48 comments_

**Showing 5 out of 48 comments**  
>Sonny Munroe: It's for the best Chad. You know you are welcome to come round whenever you want. xxx<br>Chad Dylan Cooper: I know but the studio will be really different without you. I miss you already xxx  
>Sonny Munroe: Chad, I am in the prop house still, I am not leaving until Saturday.<br>Chad Dylan Cooper: Oh… Of course I knew that! The show is on Friday night so it makes sense  
>Sonny Munroe: You did not know that and we will finish this argument later on our date you promised you would take me on. Love you xxx<br>**Show More…**

Harry Thomas: Wesley Williger, It was good to see you again at the family reunion, I will come down to LA soon. See ya later cousin!  
>Harry Thomas has just tagged Wesley Williger in this post<p>

_32 people like this| 31 comments_

**Showing 1 out of 31 comments**  
>Wesley Williger: Ok see ya soon Harry!<br>**Show More…**

Tammie Hart: Tawni Hart I have never seen you be so selfish in your entire life! Just because Sonny Munroe isn't giving her full attention to you and spending time with her boyfriend Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't mean she forgot about you.  
>Tammie Hart has just tagged Tawni Hart, Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper in this post<p>

_549 people like this| 82 comments_

**Showing 6 out of 82 comments**  
>Tawni Hart: Mom, for once you are right I have been so unsupportive towards Sonny and Chad's relationship. If they really like each other they should be able to go out. If you are reading this Sonny, I am really sorry for saying all those things, I hope you can forgive me and we can be best friends again with Selena.<br>Sonny Munroe: Tawni, wow, that speech was amazing and very touching. Of course I forgive you Tawni, I have missed you. Best friends forever again!  
>Chad Dylan Cooper: Yay you are friends again! Does this mean m'lady is coming back to the studios?<br>Tawni Hart: Does it? I don't want to share a dressing room with Zora!  
>Sonny Munroe: Of course I'll come back! What's wrong with Zora, Tawni?<br>Tawni Hart: I'll tell you later.  
><strong>Show More…<strong>

Grady Mitchell: I never knew Mel Winters could be one of the best things in my life or one of my influences. I love you Mel.  
>Grady Mitchell has just tagged Mel Winters in this post.<p>

_126 people like this| 54 comments_

**Showing 4 out of 54 comments**  
>Mel Winters: I love you too Grady!<br>Grady Mitchell: Do you want to go out on a date tonight?  
>Mel Winters: Sure! Pick me up at 7:30?<br>Grady Mitchell: Of course!  
><strong>Show More…<strong>

Selly Marie Gomez is now in a relationship with Justin Drew Bieber

_364 people like this| 75 comments_

**Showing 7 out of 75 comments**  
>Sonny Munroe: OMG! Congratulations guys! I knew you two liked each other!<br>Selly Marie Gomez: At least you didn't Sonny-It-Up like you did with Zora and Wesley  
>Sonny Munroe: Don't use Sonny-It-Up, and they are going out now anyway so… Whatever Selena you win this one.<br>Selly Marie Gomez: See I always win!  
>Justin Drew Bieber: That's my girl xxx<br>Sonny Munroe: I think I am going to be sick… Jokes you two are really cute together.  
>Justin Drew Bieber: Thanks Sonny.<br>**Show More…**

Chad Dylan Cooper: Is really unhappy that Portlyn Murray has to come and guest star on Mackenzie Falls next week! :(

_84 people like this| 73 comments_

**Showing 6 out of 73 comments**  
>Portlyn Murray: I know you will actually like it Chad<br>Chad Dylan Cooper: No I won't and I have a girlfriend  
>Portlyn Murray: Dump her! I know you want me!<br>Chad Dylan Cooper: I would never dump Sonny for your arse and I never want because Sonny is all I need.  
>Selly Marie Gomez: Portlyn if you great in between their relationship you're going to be sorry.<br>Portlyn Murray: I'm not scared of you Selena!  
><strong>Show More…<strong>

James Knight: Had a great time beating my cousins, Wesley Williger and Harry Thomas at video games during the family reunion. Just admit it guys I rule at video games in our family!  
>James Knight has just tagged Wesley Williger and Harry Thomas in this post<p>

_73 people like this| 86 comments_

**Showing 5 out of 86 comments**  
>Wesley Williger: I admit that James Knight rules at playing video games in our family.<br>Harry Thomas: I admit that James Knight rules at playing video games in our family.  
>Zora Lancaster: Wesley you lost against your cousin? You can beat Nico and he is the best player of computer games on So Random!<br>Wesley Williger: But still Nico does suck at computer games anyway.  
>Zora Lancaster: Good point.<br>**Show More…**

Tawni Hart: I am so happy I have my two best friends back. Sonny Munroe and Selly Marie Gomez are the best friends I would never want to replace!  
>Tawni Hart has just tagged Sonny Munroe and Selly Marie Gomez in this post<p>

_428 people like this| 82 comments_

**Showing 2 out of 82 comments**  
>Sonny Munroe: I never want to lose either of you Selena or Tawni!<br>Selly Marie Gomez: Tawni and Sonny, you're my best friends and basically my sisters!  
><strong>Show More…<strong>

Nico Harris: Grady Mitchell has to be really sappy when it comes to love doesn't he?  
>Nico Harris has just tagged Grady Mitchell in this post.<p>

_323 people like this| 87 comments_

**Showing 3 out of 87 comments**  
>Grady Mitchell: Shut up Nico, if you had a girlfriend you would be like this as well.<br>Sonny Munroe: Grady is right Nico, if you had a girlfriend you would always be with her.  
>Nico Harris: Ok, I'm sorry G. I am just a bit stressed from all the work Marshall has piled on us.<br>**Show More…**

Tawni Hart has logged off

**As usual one worded review!**

**Purple - Loved it! Update asap!**  
><strong>Red – Liked it. Update soon<strong>  
><strong>Blue – It was alright<strong>  
><strong>Pink – There could be some improvements<strong>  
><strong>Green – I have read much better stories<strong>  
><strong>Orange – Hated it! Never reading it again!<strong>

**Please no pinks, greens or oranges!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait for this chapter but my computer isn't working properly so I am lucky to be uploading this chapter. So from now on I want you also to ask me any question in your review as well as the one word. KEEP REVIEWING!**

**Shoutout to Chapter 4's reviewers:**

**OXOXStayStrongXOXO**

**Kelsey**

**alexsonny14**

**minimaddi**

**Saraspsg2010xx**

**Tweekers6047**

**and threewordseightletters**

**Thank you for the reviews I love them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or Facebook**

* * *

><p>Chad Dylan Cooper has just signed in<p>

New Feed| Most recent (300+)| Profile

Sonny Munroe's Wall

Poke  
>Message<br>Chat (Available)

View Photos of Sonny (872)  
>View Videos of Sonny (24)<br>View Sonny's Profile

Write Something to Say...  
>Include Photo| Video| Link| Note<p>

Recent Activity:

Chad Dylan Cooper wrote: Sonny Munroe get ready for the best date you have ever been on!

Sonny Munroe: Going shopping with the girls :)

Sonny Munroe changed her About Me

SONNY MUNROE'S PROFILE

Information

Went to: West Appleton High  
>Works at: So Random! At the Condor Studios<p>

Friends (824)

Siblings:  
>Lucy Harley (Sister)<br>Selly Marie Gomez (Sister)  
>Tawni Hart (Sister)<br>Zora Lancaster (Sister)  
>Mel Winters (Sister)<br>Chasity Wilson (Sister)  
>Penelope Wood (Sister)<br>Nico Harris (Brother)  
>Grady Mitchell (Brother)<br>Wesley Williger (Brother)  
>Ferguson Walters (Brother)<br>Skylar Kingsman (Brother)  
>Justin Drew Bieber (Brother)<p>

About Me - Basic Info

Birthday: August 20, 1993  
>Gender: Female<br>Hometown: West Appleton, Wisconsin  
>Current Location: Los Angeles, California<br>Interested in: Men  
>In a Relationship with Chad Dylan Cooper<p>

Bio- Hey guys. Sonny Munroe from So Random here! I do miss Wisconsin but California is now my home. I love my family and friends to pieces. I also love my stunning boyfriend, who I have to now agree with, is the greatest actor of our generation, Chad Dylan Cooper. My best friends are Lucy, Tawni, Selena, Zora, Chasity, Mel and Penelope. Love you all! 3

**Activities:** Listening to Music, Pulling pranks, Laptop, texting my adorable boyfriend, shopping, singing, dancing, reading, writing stories, Sonnying it up.  
><strong>Pages Liked:<strong> So Random!, Chad Dylan Cooper, Fro-yo, Condor Studios, Converse All Star, Sicky Vicky, Check it out Girls, The Real Princess of New Jersey.  
><strong>Music:<strong> Sonny Munroe, Selena Gomez and the Scene, Justin Bieber, Paramore, Take That, Jonas Brothers, Taylor Swift, Bruno Mars, The Wanted, Big Time Rush, Katy Perry, Chris Brown, The Saturdays.  
><strong>Books:<strong> Harry Potter, The Princess Diaries, Diary of a Chav Trilogy, The Twilight Saga, The Railway Children, The Water Boys.  
><strong>Movies:<strong> The Chad Dylan Cooper Story, The Twilight Saga, Starstruck, Wild Child, Gassie and We, Mamma Mia, Stardust, Camp Hip Hop, Camp Hip Hop 2,  
><strong>Television:<strong> So Random, Mackenzie Falls, Shake It Up, Neighbours, Wizards of Waverly Place, Family Guy, Glee, Scrubs, Malcolm in the Middle, Pauly and Pals, The Simpsons, Friends,

News Feed | Most Recent (300+)

Lilly Cooper: Stop hanging out with your girlfriend and pick me up so I can go to my friends house.

_31 people like this| 53 comments_

**Showing 7 out of 53 comments**  
>Chad Dylan Cooper: Can't Amanda take you?<br>Lilly Cooper: No she can't she is at work  
>Chad Dylan Cooper: But I am with Sonny! I haven't seen her since Tuesday, that was two days ago!<br>Sonny Munroe: Chad, take your sister to her friends then meet me in your dressing room ;)  
>Chad Dylan Cooper: Oh, I know what you mean, see you again in a few Sonshine ;)<br>Lilly Cooper: I think I am going to be sick!  
>Chad Dylan Cooper: Shut up Lilly!<br>**Show More...**

Sonny Munroe tagged herself and Chad Dylan Cooper in her photo  
>Caption: Me and my gorgeous boyfriend. What did I do to deserve you Chad? xxxx<p>

_523 people like this| 97 comments_

**Showing 10 out of 97 comments**  
>Chad Dylan Cooper: I have to admit Sonshine you look gorgeous in that photo.<br>Sonny Munroe: Thank you Chad and you look handsome in the photo xxx  
>Tawni Hart: Awwww that is such a cute photo. I actually like you two together as a couple.<br>Sonny Munroe: Thank you Tawn try convincing the boys that I am not a traitor then because Zora is cool with it as well.  
>Chasity Wilson: Cutest couple I have ever seen in my life.<br>Chad Dylan Cooper: Thanks Chasity. I thought you hated us being together though?  
>Chasity Wilson: As long as you're happy I am ok with it. That's what friends are there for right?<br>Sonny Munroe: Thank you for accepting us being together Chasity.  
>Selly Marie Gomez: Cutest picture ever! Sonny, you and Chad are perfect for each other I just know it!|<br>Sonny Munroe: Thank you Selena. By the way you and Justin are made for each other trust me.  
><strong>Show More...<strong>

Connie Munroe: Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper have been going out for less than two weeks but they can't keep their lips to each other  
>Connie Munroe has just tagged Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper in this post.<p>

_313 people like this| 83 comments _

**Showing 2 out of 83 comments**  
>Sonny Munroe: Mom! We do keep our lips to ourselves! Plus my love life is my business and not the whole worlds! Great!<br>Chad Dylan Cooper: Great! Now watch what is going to happen in the studios tomorrow!  
><strong>Show More...<strong>

Tawni Hart: Sonny and Chad sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby born in a carriage.

_635 people like this| 152 comments _

**Showing 3 out of 152 comments  
><strong>Sonny Munroe: Tawni! That is not funny and I don't really want Chad getting pictures in his head ok?  
>Chad Dylan Cooper: Hey! I will not get pictures in my head!<br>Sonny Munroe: Sure you won't Chad  
><strong>Show More...<strong>

Zora Lancaster - Wesley Williger: Hey do you want to go to the arcade later?

_523 people like this| 82 comments_

**Showing 3 out of 82 Comments**  
>Wesley Williger: Like a proper date?<br>Zora Lancaster: Yeah if you want it to be  
>Wesley Williger: Yeah ok I will go on a date with you<br>**Show More...**

Zora Lancaster is now in a relationship with Wesley Williger

Wesley Williger is now in a relationship with Zora Lancaster

Justin Drew Bieber: Just recorded a new song for my new album. It's going to be wicked!

_525 people like this| 73 comments _

**Showing 6 out of 73 comments**  
>Selly Marie Gomez: I am definitely buying it!<br>Sonny Munroe: Same here!  
>Chasity Wilson: Count me in!<br>Justin Drew Bieber: I didn't know you was a fan of me Sonny  
>Sonny Munroe: Oh yeah I love your music!<br>Justin Drew Bieber: Thanks Sonny  
><strong>Show More...<strong>

Sonny Munroe: Even though I saw a few hours ago I miss my boyfriend :(

_321 people like this| 91 comments _

**Showing 8 out of 91 comments**  
>Chad Dylan Cooper: I miss you too Sonshine<br>Tawni Hart: Ok... I think your relationship is now to disgusting for me  
>Sonny Munroe: What do you mean Tawni?<br>Tawni Hart: Nowadays all you talk about Sonny is you and Chad  
>Sonny Munroe: That is not true is it?<br>Nico Harris: I am sad to say this Sonny but it is, sorry  
>Sonny Munroe: Oh, I'm sorry guys<br>Tawni Hart: I think you should take time away from each other.  
><strong>Show More...<strong>

Chad Dylan Cooper - Sonny Munroe: What do you mean "a break"? If we are a couple we should be able to see each other as much as we want. Are you breaking up with me then?

_423 people like this| 82 comments_

**Showing 6 out of 82 comments**  
>Sonny Munroe: No I am not breaking up with you Chad<br>Chad Dylan Cooper: What do you mean then? I thought you loved me?  
>Sonny Munroe: I mean we should take a weeks break from each other. Of course I love you Chad<br>Chad Dylan Cooper: If you loved me you wouldn't be doing this! Maybe you are right a break would be best for us. I guess we are over  
>Sonny Munroe: Chad don't do this. I can't live without you<br>Chad Dylan Cooper: Well, you will just have to try. I'm sorry Sonny but it would be best  
><strong>Show More...<strong>

Chad Dylan Cooper went from 'in a relationship' to 'single'

Sonny Munroe went from 'in a relationship' to 'single'

Sonny Munroe - Selly Marie Gomez: I need your help. Chad has just broke up with me because I said something stupid.

_423 people like this| 53 comments_

**Showing 3 out of 53 comments**

Selly Marie Gomez: I'll come straight over  
>Sonny Munroe: But aren't you with Justin?<br>Selly Marie Gomez: Yes but he will understand because you are my best friend and you need support  
><strong>Show More...<strong>

Nico Harris - Chad Dylan Cooper: Dude, why did you break up with Sonny? We didn't mean it when you should have a break from each other because you are perfect together. All of us can see it. Sonny is crying her eyes out in her dressing room and she needs you. She told us that she wanted to spend her whole life with you, but if you don't want to I think she will try to understand.

_1422 people like this| 146 comments _

**Showing 3 out of 146 comments**  
>Chad Dylan Cooper: She really said she wanted to spend the rest her life with me? I feel terrible now! I love her! She is my everything I just wish she would forgive me. I don't want to be with anyone else but Sonny.<br>Nico Harris: Yes she really did say that. Tawni was stupid for saying that you two should take a break  
>Chad Dylan Cooper: I guess you are right<br>**Show More...**

Skylar Kingsman: Ferguson Walters, meet me in cafeteria now!  
>Skylar Kingsman has just tagged Ferguson Walters in this post<p>

_234 people like this| 34 comments_

**No Comments Showing**

Sonny Munroe: I want my boyfriend back!

_624 people like this| 92 comments_

**Showing 9 out of 92 comments**  
>Chad Dylan Cooper: I want my girlfriend back!<br>Sonny Munroe: I'm sorry for saying we needed to be on a break because the point is I love you and nothing can come between us  
>Chad Dylan Cooper: I agree with you Sonshine and I am sorry too, for breaking up with you in the first place. I love you and nothing can come between us!<br>Nico Harris: What did I tell you Chad? Sonny always wanted to be with you no matter what!  
>Chad Dylan Cooper: Thanks Nico! I really needed the chat we had earlier. I owe you one<br>Nico Harris: How about we are not rivals anymore?  
>Chad Dylan Cooper: I think that is a good idea, mate.<br>Sonny Munroe: Yay! My friends and boyfriend are starting to get along a lot better!  
>Chad Dylan Cooper: Plus it is just not for you Sonshine<br>**Show More...**

Chad Dylan Cooper went from being 'single' to 'in a relationship'

Sonny Munroe is now in a relationship with Chad Dylan Cooper

Chad Dylan Cooper has just logged off.

* * *

><p><strong>So that is Chapter 5 over you know what to do. ONE WORD AND A QUESTION<strong>

**Purple - Loved it! Update ASAP!  
>Red - Liked it! Update soon!<br>Blue - It was alright  
>Pink - There could be some improvements<br>Green - I have read better stories than that  
>Orange - Hated it! Never reading it again!<strong>

**Please no Pinks, Greens or Oranges! **

**-IamStarStruck4u has logged off-**


End file.
